This invention relates to the production of metal powder by reducing the temperature of the vapor of a bath of molten metal.
The present invention, while of general application, is particularly well suited for the production of metal powder through reduction of the temperature of the vapor of a molten metallic material in a closed treating enclosure to convert the vapor to solid particles.
The term "metallic material" designates either a metal or an alloy of two or more metals.
"Metal powder" means a powder formed of solid particles comprising a single metal such as iron, zinc, magnesium, calcium, cadmium, etc., or a metal alloy, for example, a magnesium-zinc alloy, or metallic compound such as zinc oxide or magnesium nitride. Such powders are widely used in various industries, and particularly in the manufacture of paints, in the treatment of rubbers, in the metallurgical industry (sintered materials), chemical industry (catalysts), ceramic industry, pharmaceutical industry, etc.
A method of producing metal powder from a molten metal is already known in which the vapor of the molten metal is swept with a previously cooled inert gas to bring about the condensation of the vapor. However, with this method the cooling action is minimal, and the method does not lend itself to the production of powder in large quantities. Moreover, the powder obtained is of irregular shape and varies widely in size.